


Happy Journey

by onlyheretoreadhah



Category: 2gether?
Genre: Airplane Smut, Basically Airplane Romance, Blowjobs, M/M, Smut, handjobs, maybe fluff?, no connection to the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyheretoreadhah/pseuds/onlyheretoreadhah
Summary: Tine and Sarawat meet on an airplane on their way to Thailand. Stuff happens.I might do a second chapter?I have no idea where I’m going with this. Don’t attack if I f**k it up.
Relationships: Tine Teepakorn Aekaranwong/Sarawat Guntithanon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Tine was running. He slept through all his alarms and woke up to a call of his mother asking him if he reached the airport. He cursed as he jumped of the bed half naked, trying to fight his hangover. He did three things at once, get changed, brush his teeth and pack his carry bag. He was glad there was no Traffic that morning and managed to find a cab. He finally got through with customs, immigration and reached the gate. He honestly didn’t want to leave Boston but had to cause well he knew damn well that he’d get yelled at by his parents, or worse, if he missed going back home yet another time. Since his dad was loaded he got a first class ticket and he crashed as soon as he spotted his seat. He had an aisle sea t and on his left was a guy, sleeping. He had a hat over his face and a jacket he used a blanket. His head leaning against the window, sleeping peacefully.  
It’s a 22hr flight, I better sleep too. And on cue, the air hostess asked everyone to put on their seat belts. He fell asleep immediately, considering he had 3 hours of sleep, with all the mid term preparations and the last night of partying. He slept like a corpse and woke up, found that he had a blanket around him, when the air hostess was serving food. He asked for non-veg than thanked her for the covering him with a blanket.  
“Oh, that wasn’t me. That was your neighbour”.  
Oh. He turned but realised he wasn’t there. Never mind. I’ll thank him later.  
As he was having his meal, he saw someone come and stand next to him. He had his head down as his chicken sandwich was falling from His mouth. He shifted his knees to let his neighbour pass and wipe his mouth. After cleaning he mouth he turned to say hi to him.  
“Hey, Than...” he stopped after looking at the man. Holy Jesus, he’s hot. Tine thought. He was gay and has been out for a while now. He dated boys and slept with them too but all those boys we nothing compared to the hottest man in front of him.  
“Hey?” The man replied with a dangling question.  
Jesus, he even sounds hot.  
“Thanks Tine. I’m Hi” Tine blabbered.  
Well fuck man.  
“Hey. I’m Tine. Thanks a lot” I said pointing to his blanket.  
“Oh. It’s nothing. I’m Sarawat by the way”.  
“Ah, Thailand right? Where are you going?”  
“I’m going to Sathorn . What about you?”  
“Ladprao" Tine said and realised they were really close by. He hadn't been to Thailand since he came out to his Parents. It wasn't that they didn't accept him. It was hard for Tine to face his parents after having come out.  
"Im going after 2 years." Tine added.  
"Oh, why the long break?" Sarawat asked.  
Tine was proud of who he was and didnt need to hide the fact that he was gay.  
"I came out to my parents and its been a little hard for me to go back to the." Tine said and expected Sarawat to be shocked but he was....normal.  
"And Where do you stay in Boston?" Sarawat asked, skipping past any doubts he had about Tine's sexuality.  
"My college Dorm. I go to MIT" Tine said. "What about you?"  
"I Passed out last year and Im working at a cafe while looking for Jobs. But I think I might go back to Thailand and get a job there."  
"Oh." Tine said. He started wondering if they could meet in Thailand. As if reading his mind, Sarawat asked, "Can we meet up? Have dinner or something."  
"I thought we were already having dinner." Tine smiled and pointed at their disgusting airplane food.  
"As much as I love this crappy food" Sarawat said smiling back, "and I know we’ve been talking for 45 seconds, and you change your mind by the end of this journey, but I meant I'd like to buy you dinner. Kind of like a date maybe?"  
Oh, OH DAMN. "Oh" Tine said and then realised his mouth was open. He closed it and then realised he didn't answer him. "Yeah," He blurrted out quickely. "I mean, Yeah. Sure. Ofcourse, Dinner" He threw his hand to his mouth and murmered "I'll shut up before you take back your offer". Sarawat just smiled and turned back to his food.  
Oh, my God. He's too fucking cute I might not survive this flight.Tine thought and turned back to his food.  
After food they talked for some more time, or maybe a lot do them, they couldn’t tell time passing. They talked about college and parents and friends and living alone. Tine loved talking to him and didn’t want to miss Anything. They talked some more before Tine yawned. "Excuse me" He said into his hands .  
"You can go ahead and sleep. I'll wake you up in a while" Sarawat said.  
"What?" Tine asked. "No, it's fine. I can just ask for some coffee" Tine said and raised his hand to call for the hostess. He felt Sarawat catch his hand and wondered how he didnt melt into a puddle at his touch. Sarawat pulled both their hands down and places Tine's on Tine's lap. Not letting go of his hand Sarawat said "As much as I love talking to you" he said and leaned forward, looking deep into Tine eyes, making him worry if he can see his soul, "You're tired and I'd rather you sleep. We can talk when you wake up. Or during dinner." Sarawat said Smiling. He finally let go of Tine's hand and Tine had half a mind to pull his hand back and glue their hands together.  
Tine smiled and rested his head back, turning towards Sarawat and letting his eyes close. He didnt know if it was because the extremly handsome man was next to him or what, but he dreamt about him.  
He dreamt that he was on a bed and Sarwat standing near the foot of the bed. He was naked, but he couldnt see lower than he extremely sexy v-line. Sarawat, he whispered, come here. He focused hard trying to imagine something, anything before his V-line. He was way too turned on and he didnt know if it was just in his dream or him too. Sarawat climbed over the bed and moved inbetween Tine legs and sliding his hands upto his erect memeber. He felt it, his hand. Damn, this dream is good, he thought and brought his hands around his neck. He started to pull him down to kiss him. Sarawat didn't budge, he removed his hand and Tine felt alone. His dick was aching and reached down to touch it. Remembering he was on an airplane forced himself to wake up. He turned to see sarawat but saw that he wasnt there. Jesus, A boner on the plane is the last thing I need. 5 more hours for landing and he couldnt stay like that forever. He ran towards the restrooms, found one locked and moved to the other end awkwardly covering her boner.  
The door was open, he pushed it halfway and saw someone inside.  
“Oh shit, I’m so sorry” he said hurriedly.  
He was closing back the door when a familiar hand held his wrist.  
Oh. Sarawat. The door opened completely and pulled him in.  
“Well hello there.” Sarawat said, with the same confidence as everything else he had said. “You can tell me to stop and I won’t do anything.” He said.  
Tine was staring at his eyes for way to long before realising he had to say something. He turned to see the door he was leaning against and saw that it was locked. The bathroom was small for both of them but it wouldn’t be small if they were pressed against each other. Not knowing what went over him, he pulled Sarawat neck toward just like in the dream. But unlike in the dream, Sarawat moved forward smiling before kissing Tine. Tine hands were around Sarawat’s neck, pulling him close and Sarawat wrapped his hands around Tine’s waist pulling him closer. Tine could feel Sarawat’s dick and it was hard.  
He broke free and exhaled looking down  
“You’re...”  
“yeah, I’m hard. What did you expect when you were Moaning my name in your sleep.” Sarawat said, with a face that could make Tine come.  
“I wasn’t....moaning”. Tine said realised his lie was lame.  
“Oh yeah?” Sarawat asked cockily and lowered his hands to Tines ass and moving his lips to his neck. He kissed his neck before slowly biting, while roaming one of his hand inside Tine shirt and the other holding his ass.  
“Sarawat!!” Tine moaned again. Sarawat Smirked into his neck and raised to look him in the eye.  
“You were saying?” Sarawat said.  
“Okay fine. I had a wet dream about you and all but right now I desperately want you to do SOMETHING to me before I risk coming just from you kissing and touching me.”  
Sarawat laughed before attack his lips to Tines once again, this time deeper. Wat squeezed his ass and when Tine moaned, he let his tongue wander into his mouth. Hands were running around each other, hungry for more. Their lips were hungry and they wanted more. Wat was grinding his own hard cock against Tine and Tine whined because he was scared he’d come in his pants.  
Tine pulled away before they ate each other and said “as much as I love kissing you” he said and pushed his hand from wats head to his dick “I want more. Now!”  
Sarawat laughed and pulled Tine and turned him around pushing him to the tiny sink. They looked at their reflections on the mirror and were more turned on than ever. Sarawat had one of his hands going up Tine shirt and this other unbuttoning his jeans.  
“Couldn’t wait until dinner to do that could you?” Tine smirked at Sarawat’s reflection who was attacking Tine neck.  
Tine moved his hand back to Wat’s dick and gave it a tug and a pull. Thank God he’s wearing tracks.  
“You’re the one to talk” Wat said to Tine neck, where there was now a hickey.  
“I hope you got a scarf or something” he added.  
Sarawat started jerking off Tine while Tine was jerking off Wat while also pushing his ass back.  
“When I take this Ass, and I will, I will remember the amount of teasing you got going” Wat said and Tine only chuckled.  
Wat squeezed his cock while also rubbing his chest and ever so slighting pinching his nipples.  
Tine was trying to remain calm but was losing his mind. A hand on his dick, a dick behind his ass and a hand playing with his chest had him real close to an orgasm. It took him everything not to come right there. He felt Wat drew his hand away from his chest and quickly lowered their pants some more before going back to Tine. Wat’s Dick in between Tine ass. He started tugging at Tines dick harder and Tine leaned back while simultaneously pulling at Wat’s dick.  
“I want you to come for me baby” Wat whispered in Tine ear. “Can you do that? Be a good boy and come for me now”  
He gave him a couples more tugs.  
“Imagine me fucking you like this one day”. Tine lost it there. He came hard into the sink and was glad Wat was there holding him. He gasped and inhaled and after he came down from his orgasm, he turned around. Without any warning, he got down to his knees, pulled Wat’s pants lower and took his dick in his mouth.  
“Oh Jesus. Give a man some warning Baby.” Wat laughed but then let tine do his thing.  
“Oh man, I can’t wait to fuck you in all positions one of these days” Wat said holding on to Tine head and He bobbed his head up and down.  
Tine wasn’t particularly a fan of blowjobs but man did he enjoy Wat’s dick. He didn’t think he’s like dick in his mouth and now that it’s Wat’s he has no doubts.  
“Baby you’re going to keep doing that, I might come in your mouth.” Wat moaned and his legs buckled. One hand on Tine’s head the other on the sink, he tried his best not to come. “I’m serious Tine. I can take care of it from here”.  
Tine didn’t budge. He stayed. He moved for instant when he looked up at Sarawat’s eyes.  
“Come then. Imagine you’re fucking me and come” he said and took the dick deep in his mouth.  
He could feel his dick pulsing and knew he was close. He used on of his hands as support and with the other he massaged the rest of his Dick, cause damn it was huge.  
Sarawat come at once tugging at Tine’s hair.  
“Oh..oh Tine. Oh” Sarawat couldn’t form sentence and he loved it. He swallowed what he could and spit the rest. He washed his hands and face and looked up at Wat’s reflection. Wat was looking back at him, trying to catch his breath. Wat moved forward pulling his pants up and hugging tine from behind.  
“You’re amazing baby. Man you’re hot and sexy and just fucking amazing “ he said and hugged Tine.  
Tine felt a kind of warm he hadn’t in a long time. He felt wanted and admired.  
“You’re amazing too.” Tine said and turned to kiss. He couldn’t get his lips but caught his cheeks. They both stood there for a minute before tine left first. Sarawat followed a minute later.  
They went back to their seats and sat down. Tine was tired and so was Sarawat but they stayed awake, kissing lazily every chance they got hiding from the moving hostesses . Tine finally fell asleep with his head on Sarawat’s shoulder and with his heart warm.


	2. Its a Date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was bored and so I wrote this tiny scene with very little phone smut and some talking I guess. Kindly ignore grammar errors. I didn’t reread it.

Tine awoke slowly when he heard someone calling his name. Sarawat, he thought and mumbled in his sleep.   
“Tine” there was a fading voice in the background.   
“TINE. GET UP” Tine jolted awake and immediately regretted it. He was having a terrible head ache and his eyes were watering. He tired to focus his eyes.   
The first he noticed was his mother looking down at him. What the fuck, he thought. The second thing he noticed was   
That he was lying on his bed and not the airport seat as he last remembered.   
It took him a while to remember the events of the night before and he couldn’t deny the slight pain in his heart. He remembered Sarawat saying they’d meet when they were in town. A date. Was he serious or was he just a horny guy on an airplane. He batted his tired eyes, walked up and went to the mirror. His mother had left him to get ready after she saw that he was awake and now tine was staring at his reflection. His lips were swollen and he thought about the lazy kissing on the plane. He could feel Sarawat’s hand in his when he looked down and he refused to believe he was so attracted to this guy he couldn’t stop thinking about him. It hurt when he thought that Sarawat probably wasn’t thinking about him. He slapped his face awake to forget the man who made him feel alive in a while and got about with his day. 

Tine swore to himself that his heart definitely skipped a beat. He was unpacking when it happened, pulling out random stuff. Earphones, papers, a book...with a pen inside?   
He opened the book and found that a number was scribbled on top and a small note.   
“I’m not entirely sure you’d want to meet again. Call me if you do - Sarawat”   
Tine has never moved faster than he did then. He pulled out his phone immediately punched in the number and hesitated.   
Should I call him? Would he want to talk to him? He decided what the hell and called?   
Sarawat picked up on the fourth ring and even he sounded like he’d been holding his breath.   
“Hello?” Sarawat said.   
It took tine a while to speak. It’s not everyday he’s dying to talk to his one “afternoon airplane” stand and when he does he can’t say a word.   
“Hi” Tine whispered.   
“Took you long enough to call” Sarawat said and Tine could hear the smirk.   
“Yeah you might as well have telepathically told me the number you dick. What if I hadn’t opened the book?”   
“Then I would regret it for a while and then try and hunt you down” Sarawat replied without skipping a beat.   
Tine blushed so hard he was worried the heat radiated through the phone.   
When tine didn’t say anything Sarawat spoke quietly.   
“So do you wanna go out on a date with me?”   
“I ...uh...” Tine stopped. Do I really wanna go out on a date with a guy I met on a flight? I mean, he’s hot, he’s sweet and man that was some 2nd 3rd base stuff in the the toilet.   
“You can totally say no. I won’t bother you if you do.” Sarawat said   
“What? No. It’s not that. I.. yes. I’ll go out with you. “ Tine said and he felt a warm feeling at the thought of seeing Sarawat again.   
“Okay. Tomorrow at 7. I’ll text you the address?”   
“It’s a date” Tine found himself saying.   
“Can’t wait.” Wat said.   
They hung up after some catching up and subtle flirting. The next 32 hours was the longest 32hours of his life. However it was made better by some texting and some more flirting.   
“Good Morning handsome” Sarawat texting one morning.   
“Good Morning” Tine texted.   
“I may have dreamt about you?”  
“Really? What were we doing?” Tine asked nonchalantly.   
“Something along the lines of what we did in the restroom” Sarawat text read.   
Tine didn’t say anything, lost in his imagination.   
“Something I want to do to you real soon. This time on a comfortable bed where you are laid out for me.” Tine still couldn’t Reply. About 40 seconds passed when he got a call. Ofcourse it was Sarawat.   
“Is what I said okay?” He said just as Tine picked up.   
“No. No it’s fine. It’s Just...” tine was thinking about how to frame his sentence.   
“Just what sweetie?”   
“Just. Just not helping my situation right now”. Tine was straight up embarrassed.   
“What situat...oh. Do you have a boner?”   
“Hmm” there was an endless silence before Wat spoke again.   
“Go ahead and hold yourself for me sweetie. Touch your self. I wish I could look at you. A boner just from my words. What would you do when I’m there? What would you do when I’m tearing you apart?”   
Tine was jerking himself and he could hear the soft grunts of Sarawat on the other end day suggested he was probably doing the same. Tine decided to take this opportunity.   
“And what about you? You aren’t thinking about me? I know you got one too. I know you can’t wait for Me, my mouth..”he waited and added “my ass”.   
“Oh well someone’s in the mood. How we doing sweetie? You close yet? I want to hear you come.”   
“Oooh baby I can’t wait to meet you. I can’t wait for you to fuck me.”   
Sarawat gave a loud grunt and a moan that made Tines bones shiver. And his boner leak a little more.   
“Come on baby. I’m going to fuck you good soon. However you want, however long you want baby. Come on. Imagine my dick in you.” At that Tine shuddered and came hard.   
“Oh my God” they moaned at the same time.   
“You’re amazing” Sarawat said. “I can’t wait to meet you”   
“I can’t wait to meet you too” Tine said.   
They spoke for some more time before Tine’s mum called him. They only texted the next day.   
The place they were meeting was about 20 mins away. Tine was low key freaking out. He had airplane hand job and phone sex with someone he Barely knew and now he was about to go on a date. He considered leaving a note that said “If I don’t come back, this is the Suspects number”. He thought it over and left the house at 6. He was early, like damn early. He went in and ordered a mock tail, and then immediately changed it to something with alcohol. He was sipping his beer when Sarawat walked in looking just as nervous. He looked around, visibly sweating. He spotted Tine and tripped over a stair. Tine got up instinctively and walked towards him, or more like his legs took him to Wat. Wat smiled like a kid being given unlimited ice cream and all Murderous thought that Tine had flew away as he got closer. Tine saw Wat extend his hand and thought ‘is he for real?’. He held the hand and then immediately pulled Wat into a hug. He felt the Scent he’d been waiting for all this while circle him.   
Before he could help himself he said “I’ve missed you”. He bit his tongue.  
Wat pulled back “I’ve missed you too”.   
Wat moved one hand from Tine’s waist to his face and Ran his thumb over his cheekbone. “So much”. He moved forward and inch and then stopped himself. Tine took the hint and closed the gaps and kissed away any doubt, if left. Tine held onto Wat so close he was surprised he had it in him to feel what he was feeling. He didn’t think he’d want someone so much. Sarawat kissed him back with the same energy. Here are two boys who met on a plane making out in the middle of the restaurant.   
Sarawat was the first to pull back. “As much as I want to devour you, I think we should have dinner first baby.”   
“Uh...” Tine was staring at Sarawat’s lips like they were his dinner. “Yes. Ofcourse. Dinner”.


	3. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have dinner and some fluff. I was depressed af when I wrote this and didn’t double check it.

The dinner date was the best night of Tine's life. He really did try thinking of better nights but he failed. Looking at Sarawat, his inner self was jumping. They talked until 11 when the waiter came to tell them that since there were no other customers they might close up soon. Wat had a shocked expression when he saw the time and even Tine couldnt belive how long it’d been. He had gotten calls from his parents. He didnt tell them about the date cause it was very new and well with a stranger he met on the airplane. He left a text saying he's hanging out with a childhood friend and that he'd be late. Tine started worrying that it was going so well when Sarawat cut his thoughts.   
"Do you want to go back to my place?" Sarawat asked, with a straight face.   
"Uh..." Tine was convinced he'd followed Sarawat to hell if he asked but he stopped short.   
"It's totally cool if you sat "no". I'll drop you home and I'll be on my way"   
"No. You dont have to do that." Tine head was starting to spin. "Just... Just give me a minute." Tine excused himself to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. He looked down at his shaking hands and wondered when the hell it happened. Everything had been fine, why is he panicking now. 'Calm down TIne. Calm the fuck down'.   
He washed his face and tried taking a couple deep breaths, in out in out like his friend had told him when he was in his first year of psycology. There was a knock on the door followed by Sarawat's soft voice "Tine? everything okay?"   
"Yes. Everything is fine. I think it was the food."   
"Can I come in?"  
Tine answered after a while, "yeah. come in"  
Wat walked in, his hair ruffled as opposed to how neat it was up until Tine walked into the bathroom. It looked like he held his heads in his hair and just pulled at them. His top button was unbottoned and his full shirt folded up until his elbows.   
"Are you alright? Did I say something uncomfortable?" Wat asked.   
"No. I dont think so. No. It's not you. Its nothing. Dont worry about it... maybe it was just the food, Ill be fine..."  
"shh." Wat interrupted. "Calm down. I had the same food, I'm fine. If you want to leave and go home, I wont say anything. I wont bother you"  
"No, Its not that."   
"Okay then." Wat moved forward cautiously. He stopped in front of Tine and extened his hand up to Tine's face. Tine's face was burning hot from panic, Tine assumed. "May I?" Wat asked. Tine nooded and let Wat's hands hold him. His hands were cold from the air conditoner against Tine's warm face. "I don't know what's happening up here" He tapped at Tine's head "But it'll be fine. It'll be okay." Tine wasnt convinced but he nodded. "Now, what do you wanna do? Do you wanna go home?"   
"No. No. You said you live alone, I’ll come over and maybe stay the night?"   
"Yeah, sure."   
"But.... we dont have to do anything right?"  
"No. Ofcourse not. Whatever you want." He kissed Tine forehead. Tine felt better, not great. But better. It’s baby steps.   
He’s told Wat everything, everything except the things he’d been meaning to forget too. Should he tell him? It’s just the first date. It’s alright. It’s not a big deal. He was lead out By Wat. Wat had come in a cab so they left in Tine’s car.   
Wat offered to drive and Tine didn’t object. After about 5 mins of silence Tine spoke.   
“I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened.”   
“You don’t have to explain anything sw....Tine” Wat said. “I can see something wrong and if you want to talk to me, I’m here. I know I’m a sketchy guy you went to 3rd base with on the plane but I can assure you I have no guns or knives. I can wait outside while you check the house. I promise I don’t meant to hurt you in anyway.”   
“Why are you so sweet?” Tine asked.   
“What do you mean?”   
“Well, you didn’t pry for my number, you just gave me yours. You didn’t pry for a date. You didn’t force anything.”   
“Well, that’s just human decency. The most basic human thing one can do.” The roads were empty and the radio was off. The silence was deafening. “When I first saw you on the seat next to me sleeping peacefully, I felt peace. I know it seems very cheesy but never has a stranger made me feel like that...doing absolutely nothing. I know it’s lame but I wanted to get to know you. But I don’t want to do that if you don’t too.”   
Tine was quite, all the way until they reached home. They both unbuckled their seats and sat without moving. Just as Wat was opening the door Tine grabbed Wat’s elbow and he came to a hault.   
Tine moved forward to caught Wat’s lips. But he caught his chin instead. There was a brief chuckle from Wat before he grabbed Tine face and kissed him. It got a little uncomfortable because Tine’s car was small. It’s not like he thought he’d be making out with someone in his car. Tine started to get on to Wat’s lap and Wat automatically pushed the seat back. Tine seated himself on Sarawat and ran his fingers through his hair, smoothing it down. He ran his hands over his shoulder and back up to his face. Tine felt Wat’s hands Moving slowly above his waist. They kept looking at each other, being glad the had this moment. They kissed slowly. It wasn’t hot and urgent. It was slow, deep, so deep they could feel it at the pit of their stomachs. They still hadn’t spoken a word. Tine didn’t know what to say and Wat didn’t know where the boundaries were and honestly neither of them didn’t want to stop holding and kissing each other.   
“Sweetie...I mean...Tine. I think we should go up. We can watch a movie and then I’ll make some cocoa and we can sleep.”   
“Yeah. Sure.” And when they got on to the elevator. Tine entered first and was standing behind Wat. He moved for ward and lay his head on Wat’s shoulder blade.   
“You can call me Sweetie...or whatever it is that you want to call” He whispered.   
“Time to make a list then.” Wat Chuckled 

Wats apartment wasn’t big. It wasn’t his apartment per se either. It was his Friend’s parents place who weren’t living there anymore but they let Wat live there. Why Wat wasn’t living with his parents tine didn’t know or ask. He sat on the couch as Wat brought out the laptop. He set it down and went to make some cocoa. Tine didn’t know what to do so he got up and followed Wat. He saw that Wat was getting the right ingredients but just two bottles from the fridge.   
“I thought you were making hot cocoa not ready made you lazy ass” Tine chuckled.   
“I can do a lot of things.” He said and blew in Tine ear. “Unfortunately cooking and other stuff isn’t one of them. But I can do this” he emptied the two liquids into two mugs and put them in the oven/stove.   
“You’re right. This is better than the dinner”. Tine said as Wat handed him the mug. Tine moved to Wat face and kissed him on his cheek. It was soft and Wat probably felt it in his gut.   
As Tine settled on the couch and was scrolling through Netflix, Wat went to get them a blanket. He sat down next to tine and covered them both with it and took the laptop onto his laptop. They put on a random episode of Big Bang Theory and got comfortable. Tine turned to see if Wat was comfortable only to find him already looking at him.   
“You’re fucking handsome you know?” Sarawat said.   
“Well now I do.” He moved to kiss Wat on the lips and smiled into it. “You’re fucking hot you know?” He added.   
“Yeah. I’ve seen myself in the mirror”. They both chuckled and settled. Tine settled him self in tucking his forehead in Wat’s neck and tangling their legs. He hooked his arms with Wat’s and settled to watch the show.  
In just 10mins the laptop was shut and Tine was sitting on Wat’s lap making out with him lazily. They don’t know who started it or they don’t want to admit but with Wat’s hands running Tine’s body, Tine couldn’t give a rats ass if he tried. He didn’t want to have sex or suck Wat’s dick. He does want to do that, Oh God he does. But not right now. Right now Tine wants to hold the man in front of him and make out with him till his Lips can’t make out anymore and fall asleep in his arms without his Brain going into a paranoia.   
He doesn’t know what Wat’s thinking. Because how would he feel if he found out that Wat has never been happier that Wat doesn’t want Sex right now either. All he wants to to Make Tine forget whatever bad thing has happened make him feel as safe as he can.  
Wat pulls away first, still holding Tine face and even as he pulls away he kisses his cheek and nose and eyes.   
“You want to go to bed?” He whispers between kisses.   
“Yes.”   
Surprising both of them, he carried Tine to the room and put him on the bed.   
“Good Night Sweetie” Wat kissed Tine’s forehead.   
“Good Night handsome” Tine kissed.   
They didn’t fall asleep right away but they did. WAt first when his eyes gave up on looking at Tine all right and Tine when he knew now was the safest he’s felt in a while.


End file.
